


A Little Family All My Own

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Kon-El has a little brother named Jon.





	A Little Family All My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is purposely vague and kind of universe-mixing (preboot, rebirth, whatever else) because I’m not reading current comics with Kon in it and only know what out of context panels I see. Does he have a baby? Is he married? I don’t know. So ignore all that. Damian also did not let Kon in the house, but knew he was there, and had recently had a similar conversation with Jon. So, he’s just a smart baby.
> 
> For @mayleebaby28! Thank you for donating to my fundraiser and being one of the kindest persons I’ve ever met on this hellsite. <333 Their reward request was an open prompt.

The air in the manor always seemed different when a Kryptonian was visiting.

So when Tim slowly closed the front door behind him, he quickly began listing in his brain. No emergencies that he knew of from the League, or cases any of his siblings might have called in help for, or even holidays or birthdays.

Jon visiting Damian after school? It’d been a while since the two had had a sleepover, or time to be just friends outside of teammates.

No. As Tim passed the parlor, he could see Damian in there reading a book, absently petting the cat lying on his chest.

Clark visiting to talk about news or politics on his way between Metropolis and Kansas?

Nope, not that either, as Bruce appeared in the parlor out of the door connecting to the kitchen, newspaper under his arm and carrying two steaming mugs of tea for himself and Damian.

He gave Bruce a wave and smile when he glanced up, but continued towards the stairs without a word.

Kara here, with Dick maybe? Since the girls tended to stay with Barbara at the clock tower.

No, Dick is in Bludhaven, and the visits are rare these days. And even if he was here, he’d have been found with Damian at least.

So, he thought as he climbed the stairs and walked towards his room, who else would that leave?

But then he put his hand on the handle, turned it, pushed the door open. And found someone lying on his bed.

He blinked. Oh. Yeah.

Kon.

Kon, who’d been stuck in space and time for the last however many years. Kon, who he just refound, and so much had changed between them already.

Kon, who used to break into his city and apartment and office building all the time, so why is he surprised that it’s happened now, even after everything?

“Hey, Kon.” He said anyway, nonchalantly. Kon was sprawled dramatically along the end of his bed, arms spread from his sides as he stared blankly at the ceiling. “What’s up?”

Kon didn’t answer. Just sighed deeply.

“Everything…okay?” Tim tried, closing the door behind him. “What’s wro-”

“I have a brother.” Kon whispered.

Oh. Yeah. That was one of those big changes.

“…I know.” Tim offered. That seemed to get Kon out of his stupor. “I’ve met him.”

“Of course you have.” He snorted, sitting up. He dropped his elbows to his knees. Stared at the floor for a moment, then glanced over. “His name’s Jon. He’s…ten?”

“Correct.” Tim walked forward. “Have _you_ met him yet?”

“No, I…” Kon shook his head as Tim sat next to him. “I don’t know…how.”

A pause.

“But you do.” Kon hummed. Tim cocked his head to the side. “ _You_ had a brother show up in your life when he was ten.”

“Well, sure. But Damian and Jon could not be more different if they tried.” A slight smirk, as Tim thought about it. “Which makes it pretty funny that they’re best friends, honestly.”

“Tim, I’m serious.” Kon huffed. “I know Damian was…a monster back then and Jon probably isn’t, but…what am I supposed to do here?”

“I can’t answer that, Kon. You know that.” Tim sighed. “Damian and I aren’t biologically related. You and Jon _are_.”

“Still…” Kon shrugged. Tim watched him knowingly. “…What’s he like?”

Tim smiled. “He’s cute. Very…eager. Damian says he’s like a puppy sometimes.”

“…So a mini-Clark.” Kon smiled too.

Tim laughed. “A little, yeah. But also so very obviously Lois’s son.” A twist of his lips to think. “He’s a little…naive, though. But I guess most ten-year-olds are. My only experience with ten-year-olds is…Damian. And he’s a freak.”

Kon chuckled softly. “But you and the kid are good now.”

Tim shrugged himself. “We’re good enough. A lot…a lot happened while you were gone, Kon. Put a lot of things in perspective, for the both of us.”

Kon nodded. “Am I…I don’t…what should I be feeling?”

“About Jon? Whatever you want to feel.”

“I want to say I feel replaced.” Kon admitted, gently wringing his hands together. “But that would like…be like saying I ever wanted to be Clark’s son in the first place.”

“ _Do_ you feel replaced?” Tim pushed. “Because I know I did. So if you do, that’s totally normal.”

Kon shook his head. “Not really. I think I just feel…nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Because now it’s not just Clark. Now there’s _two_ people who have my DNA. Now, I…I actually have a little family. Not just an unknowing sperm donor who’s doing his best. Now I have a _little brother_.” Kon’s voice became lighter and quieter and airy in disbelief the more he spoke. “That makes me a big brother. A _real_ big brother. And…how do I do that? How do I be a big brother? How do I protect him? Am I even supposed to? Should I keep my distance? Should I bother at all?”

“Kon, relax. You’re getting ahead of yourself.” Tim put a hand on his shoulder. Squeezed until Kon took a deep breath.

“And then…the other problem.” Kon whispered, and when he looked up at Tim, he looked terrified. “Lex.”

Tim paused, blinked.

“Does Lex know about Jon? If I go meet him, will Lex find out? Will Lex try to use him against me? Will Lex try to hurt him?” Kon was shaking his head, and already his eyes were starting to mist. “I can’t let Lex hurt a ten-year-old, Tim. I can’t let this kid get hurt because of _me_.”

Tim blinked twice more, then laughed out loud. “You Supers, I swear.”

“What?!”

“I’m assuming Clark told you about Jon, right?” Kon nodded. “Didn’t he mention that Jon’s been developing his own Kryptonian powers? That he’s been going by Superboy for the last year? That he’s already tougher than my whole family combined?”

“That doesn’t matter. He’s _ten_.” Then a frown. “Or are you saying you’re fine with letting Damian go out on his own, say, against his stupid mom just because you know he’s really well trained?”

Tim returned the frown. “Low blow, man. I’m sure Clark told you what happened to Damian too.”

Kon looked down in remorse. Bit his lip and nodded absently. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“…I get your point though.” Tim admitted. “And it’s…adorable, that you’re already so worried about him. But I don’t think that’s something you need to worry _about_. Trust me, Jon’s already been through some real shit, worse than Lex could probably ever throw at him, and came out better on the other side.”

Kon didn’t move, but his body language said he didn’t quite believe that.

Tim smiled again. “…You love him already, don’t you?”

“Clark showed me a picture of him and Krypto.” Kon mumbled in embarrassment. “And he’s so fucking precious I want to die.”

Tim snorted and pushed Kon’s shoulder. Kon smiled weakly.

“What do I do, Tim? How do I…approach him? Should I just do it? Talk to Lois and Clark first? What kind of things does he like, should I bring him a present?” He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair. Stared at his shoes for a full minute in silence. Long enough for Tim to tune in to the rest of the house. Heard Titus barking, and the front door open. Soft voices in the foyer.

And as Tim was slightly distracted, Kon whispered: “Do you think he knows about me?”

Well, Tim couldn’t answer that.

“Do you think Clark told him anything? Or did he think I was gone for good, so just kept it all a big secret from the kid?” Kon breathed.

Tim silently listened, but found himself tuning back in to the voices in the hall. There was a group of people. Adults, female and male. Another dog? A child, or children. He could hear Damian talking to that one.

“And if he doesn’t, should I even bother?”

Someone on the stairs, someone walking towards Tim’s room. A dog trotting behind.

Then, a gentle knock, followed by the door immediately opening anyway. Damian appeared, looking curiously around the room before landing on the bed. He glanced at Kon only briefly, and didn’t seem all that surprised to see him.

“Drake.” He said instead, as Titus barreled into the room, trotting immediately towards Kon and giving him his best tail wag.

“What’s up, kid?” Tim asked nonchalantly, felt Kon sit up straight next to him, staring just as curiously back at the youngest of the Bat clan.

“The Kents are here.” Damian hummed, almost like he knew. And maybe he did. Maybe he knew Kon was here. Maybe he was the one who let Kon into the house, and showed him to Tim’s room. Maybe he knew what Kon’s dilemma was. Maybe he was the one who called the Kents over, under the guise of something else.

Regardless, he said nothing else. Just waited for Tim to nod in confirmation, then disappeared back into the hall.

“…Well.” Tim huffed, standing. Titus wagged his tail harder, and began tugging at Kon’s sleeve to make him follow Tim. Tim watched Kon with a smile, then held his hand out to him. “Only one way to find out, don’t you think?”


End file.
